User talk:Vegesan
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb Interrupted page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Wikia (Talk) 03:19, September 11, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Game We want it deleted. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 02:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Profanity Block deferred Normally, any profanity would require being blocked for two weeks. However, I'm going to put that on hold so I can watch the episode, then look at the page to see if there's anything that's useful there. My initial impression is that we should have a page for Skiddley Wiffers, but it would be more along the lines of "Skiddley Wifffers (Big Idea)" rather than the game itself. Skiddley Wiffers, in all its versions I will check both the episode page for Skiddley Wiffers and what you had on the game page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : After watching the episode, I brought the Skiddley Whiffers (game) page back to the version you were working on, then overhauled it. It's a different kind of article now, but each of the points you included is still there in one form or another. Some of the information got duplicated or moved into a new page I wrote called Giant Skiddley Whiffers, which is for the Big Idea version. There's some fine-tuning that can be done on each one, but they are both close to being done. : Regarding what you did with the quote on the main Skiddley Whiffers page, I'm going to chalk this up to you being angry and frustrated. Normally, profanity requires an automatic two week block, but I will let it go this time. However, if you lose your temper in the future and use profanity again, then you will be blocked. : To avoid this, the next time an edit war happens, pause what you're doing and send a message to an administrator (myself or any of the others listed here) and ask them to resolve the issue. For my part when this happens, I just look at what is being added or removed and figure out which part needs to stay or be changed. I don't really pay attention to who makes the edit, just the information itself. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC)